Like Looking In a Mirror!
by elanalauren
Summary: What do Mulder and Scully think about a particular program on Showcase?


**Like Looking In a Mirror!**

By Elana

Spoilers: Not much. It takes place in present time, so there living where they live in IWTB, but as long as you already know that (not that it was much of a surprise) you'll be fine. Besides, if you haven't seen the movies yet, you're probably not a big enough fan to mind spoilers anyway.

Feedback: I am always glad to receive it. No flames though, but as long as you're kind about it, I don't mind criticism.

Disclaimer: None of the X-Files characters are mine, and neither are any references to the X-Files, but at least the story is mine.

Summary: What do Mulder and Scully think about a particular program on Showcase?

Author's note: I kinda just wanted to have a story up that was complete. I'll still working on 'Undercover' and I will be posting several more chapters, at least, over the spring and summer. So, if you haven't read it, go on ahead, and if you have, more is on the way. This story is just a little short one that I thought up and wrote in the middle of the night. Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

"Oh my god!" It actually makes me do a double take. "Mulder, get in here!" I call through the house.

"What!?" I hear back from his office.

"Get in here! You have to see this!" I still can't believe my eyes. The resemblance is uncanny.

"Jesus, Scully! What's the matter?" He says as he enters with hands on his hips.

"Look! It's your clone!" I point toward the TV.

"Wow, Scully, after all your criticism I really didn't think you were into that stuff." I roll my eyes. Of course they start fucking as soon as he gets here. I don't even know what show this is, but it certainly isn't something I would normally watch. I only stopped because I caught a glimpse of this guy, the one who is now getting pretty darn lucky with some girl who's got to be barely legal, as I was flipping channels.

"Mulder, I stopped on this because this guy, who's face you'll probably see in a minute, could be your identical twin. I swear! Just wait. Though his ass matches yours pretty close too," I comment with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny, Scully. Who is it? What, is it like Garry Shandling or something?" He is about to turn away, when the scene changes and the guy is revealed. "Holy shit! It's like looking in a mirror!"

"I told you! I have no idea who he is." I still can't get over it. If I didn't know better, I'd think Mulder was moonlighting as an actor on this show. I don't even know what show it is.

Without taking his eyes off the screen, he sits on the couch next to me and stares at the TV. "Man, I should call Reyes and Doggett. They should open an X-File on it. It's unbelievable, even to me!" he says without tearing his gaze from the set.

"You're not serious! I admit it's strange, but hardly suspisious."

"Yeah, fine. Where's the guide, though? I want to find out who and what this is." The two of us search for it for a few seconds, both curious to find the answers to those questions. I am the one who finds it.

"Lets see... Ah ha! It's called Californication. Well, that's appropriate. And the guy is... hmm, it doesn't say."

"I'm going to Google it." Before I can reply, he up and back to his office and to his computer. I follow, leaving the show on in the living room. When I get there he already has Google up and is typing in the name of the show. It takes a few seconds to find the actors name. "David Duc...Du-chov-ny?"

"David Duchovny. My god. Look at his picture. I still can't believe it."

"I don't know if I like the idea of having a doppelgänger wandering around Hollywood. But hey, maybe I can tell people I'm him and get into exclusive places and get free stuff. I look like a TV star. This could actually be handy." He's joking. I can tell his still unsure of how he feels about this and perhaps even a bit insecure about what I think about it too.

"Well, like it or not, there is nothing you can do about it. You'll just have to get used to the idea that you have an uncanny look alike on TV. Besides, you have a sexier ass anyway." I say with a smirk. As I leave the room I see a him turn in his chair with a cocky smile appearing on his face.

_The End_


End file.
